


Unexpected

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan receives an email from Danny he hadn't expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Ethan sits down at his computer and lets out a soft breath.  His life had changed since everything happened in Beacon Hills.  Without Aiden around, he’s had to find a way to get by on his own.  But how can he do that?  His best friend is dead and he lost the one other person he actually felt something for.  He knows he did the right thing.  Danny deserves someone who’ll be there for him.  Ethan can’t give that to him right now.  He’s not sure he’d ever be able to give Danny that.  Luckily for him, Danny understood.  He knew about everything than he had let known.

 

The first email that he sees surprises him.  Danny?  He hadn’t expected to hear from Danny, not after everything.  He takes a deep breath as he opens the email.  Hopefully nothing bad has happened.  But what other reason would Danny have to email him?

 

_Ethan,_

_I know you’re probably staring at this trying to figure out what happened or who’s hurt, but relax.  Nothing happened, yet.  And no one is hurt, but that could change.  Nothing is going on around here to make you worry.  So stop panicking._

_I hope you’re doing well.  I don’t know where you are; no one here does.  Every time I ask they all give me the same answer, “no one’s heard from him.”  That bothers me.  I figured for sure that you would let Scott know where you were.  I’m sure if he tried he’d be able to find you.  But I also know you don’t want to be found right now.  And if that’s what you really want, he won’t look.  Maybe it’s for the best for everyone.  But there are times I wish I could still talk to you.  So here I am, hoping you’ll actually read this.  If you don’t, well, I guess I’ll never know.  Because even if you do read it, you may not respond._

_I know when you left we had both made our peace, but then I started thinking about everything that has happened.  Not just with you and I, but in Beacon Hills.  The more I thought the more I realized that I had more to say than what I did.  But then I thought should I even bother telling you, or anyone, about it.  I figure the worst that will happen is you ignore this.  At least I was able to get everything out there._

_When I met you, I knew there was something different about you.  I hadn’t realized in the beginning that you were one of them.  Of course, it didn’t take me long to figure it out.  I started piecing it together over that first week or two.  It was when Isaac “beat” you up that put that final puzzle piece into place.  And yes, I did know that it was Aiden that actually beat you up.  I just took the chance to get closer to you because there was something about you.  That’s where it all started for us._

_You were so worried at my band concert too.  It was actually kinda adorable.  I would like to think that I could take care of myself, but it was really nice knowing that someone cared enough to worry about me.  I never expected that anything would happen that night, but it did.  And you were right there protecting me.  You have no idea how much that actually meant to me._

_The motel incident… I was willing to give myself to you.  I hope you realized that.  I would have done anything to make it actually happen.  Then you freaked out.  When it first happened, I thought it was something I did.  But I followed you when you stormed out.  I saw you put the saw to your stomach.  I don’t know what you thought was attacking you, but I knew it was serious.  I thank God that they stopped you.  I went back to the room before anyone could see me.  When you returned a few hours later, I pretended to be asleep.  I could hear you muttering to yourself.  I was tempted to get up and say something, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do so.  I didn’t know the right words to say and you probably wouldn’t have listened to me anyways._

_I don’t know why everyone thought I was oblivious to what was going on.  I’m not an idiot.  I grew up in Beacon Hills where this stuff has been going on for ages.  Yeah, things had quieted down when the Hale house had burned.  But if people really thought that was the end of it, they’re dumber than we all think.  I knew something was going to come up.  I didn’t expect to fall for one of you though, but I did._

_As soon as I heard about Aiden, I knew you would leave.  I’m not dumb enough to believe that I could make you stay.  I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to make you stay.  Don’t get me wrong I still love you.  I just don’t know if I could handle it all.  Living in a town with it is one thing, but being in a relationship?  It kinda scared me.  And I knew you couldn’t stay.  Someday I hope I’ll be able to see you again.  A part of me hates you for leaving despite knowing why you had to.  I think that’s what has been the hardest for me._

_Please know that I do love you and will always care about you.  I don’t think I could ever change that fact even if I wanted to.  I don’t regret a single moment I spent with you.  And know that I’ll cherish every memory.  I just hope you don’t do something stupid.  Take care of your, Ethan._

_Love,_

_Danny_

 

Ethan sits back after finishing the email.  He lets out a soft breath and rubs the back of his neck.  What’s he supposed to say to that?  He can’t ignore it.  Danny deserves a response.  He deserves to know that Ethan’s okay; well, as okay as he can be right now.

 

_Danny,_

_I was definitely surprised by your email.  I didn’t ignore it or just delete it.  I read it and now have to figure out what to say to you.  You deserve a response and you deserve more than, “I’m still alive.”  So I’m going to try._

_I am okay.  I have yet to do anything majorly stupid.  Well, I really shouldn’t say I’m okay.  But I’m as okay as I can be given everything that’s happened.  I want to be okay.  And eventually I hope I’ll get there.  For now, I’m keeping to myself and trying to stay out of the light._

_I was surprised when you didn’t say more to me before I left.  I knew you weren’t telling me everything you were feeling.  But I also knew that maybe you just hadn’t realized those feelings yet.  So I let it be._

_Of course it was Aiden who beat me up.  Do you really think I would have been beat up by Lahey?  Have to wonder how you figured it out though.  Shouldn’t really be surprised with everything else that you’ve known about all along.  You also had to have known that when I met you I was trying to figure out what was going on.  I didn’t plan on falling for you.  But I did and I don’t regret it.  The concert… well, I didn’t know what to expect.  I just knew I had to protect you._

_I wanted to give you anything and everything that night at the motel.  I swear to you that had I not had a freak out, we would have done something.  I hate myself for not finding another time.  But maybe that’s how it was meant to be.  Doesn’t mean that changes the way I felt about you and still feel about you._

_I do wish things could be different, Danny.  I hope you know that.  I never meant for any of this to happen.  If I could go back and change things… well, I wouldn’t change everything.  But there are definitely things I would change.  I wouldn’t change anything that involved you, even the ending.  I think if there was a way we could have made it work we would have.  You deserve more than me.  You deserve a better life than I could ever give you._

_Take care of yourself.  And don’t worry about me.  I’ll be fine.  Go out and have fun._

_Love,_

_Ethan_

 

Ethan leans back after he sends the email.  “I’m sorry, Danny,” he whispers.

 

**The End**


End file.
